Just A Little Pain
by Just Dessy
Summary: Matt likes to hurt things and sex…lots of pain and lots of sex. What better way to introduce the rookie to his world? SLASH Drew/Matt


**Just A Little Pain**

**Summary: **Matt likes to hurt things and sex…lots of pain and lots of sex. What better way to introduce the rookie to his world?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE/Smackdown/Raw or any of the wrestlers.

**Authoress Note: **This has been in my brain for so fucking long that I had to spit it out. Oh my god this made me kind of hot thinking about the two. So much hate and so much my imagination can do. My memory of this time period is somewhat fuzzy so don't kill me if I have events wrong.

* * *

><p>Matt sat in the locker room after the taping of the Raw house show. His knuckles were a little worse for ware, but the dull ache did nothing to the hard throb of his cock. God he loved breaking in rookies, especially rookies that Vince made big headed by clouded promises of them being at the top. The only poster boy Matt hadn't touched was Cena and that was because Cena was one bad motherfucker when he first started out and Matt respected that along with his hard work and play ethic. However, the members of Legacy and the Hart Dynasty weren't so lucky.<p>

Matt smirked, that Kidd sure had a tight ass.

But his cock wasn't throbbing for the hot ass of the latest victim. No deep down Matt wanted to be taken, taken hard and thoroughly by some big muscled brute. Said brute having a Scottish accent didn't hurt either.

So what did Matt do to get his attention? Oh he cost the man a shot at the intercontinental champion ship match. Heh and it had been easy too. The Scotsman was a hot head and Matt knew which buttons to press to have the man in a rampage. But daddy Vince was going to give him another shot with a TLC match in a few weeks so John Boy could rehab his ribs.

So here he sat watching his fellow wrestlers get ready to head out, but he hadn't caught head nor tail of his Scotsman and he was getting a little bored. Usually he had Jeff around to pass the time when he was like this, but since that little bitch Punk had bested his bro in a 'I Quit Match' his bro had moved back to TNA and he was stuck on Raw all alone.

Just when he thought he might have to scrap this night a dark shadow fell over him and he smirked.

"What the fuck do you think you were pulling out there Hardy?" his voice was thick in his silent fury.

"Just doing my job." Matt said as nonchalant as he could.

"Your job? Your job, yeah? Well don't go crying to Ted or Vince when I break your damn ribs you damn eejit!"

Matt sniggered. It was one of the few words the native Scot still used from his homeland and only Matt took the time to research what it means. He could proudly say he was a damn idiot, hell his dad used to yell it at him all the time for fucks sake!

'_Okay, never think of daddy and fucking in the same sentence ever again!' _he thought with a grimace.

Before Matt could respond he felt cold air meet his back again and Drew took off towards the shower area. Matt licked his lips; this was playing out better than he thought. Now, if only he could get just an ounce of that malice to turn into lust he'd be in business! The showers were turned on an soon the locker area was slowly being ensnared in billowing steam all the while Matt silently removed his clothing; a plan forming in his brain.

He knew he was sexy, how could he not? From how he held himself up to his trademark easygoing smile he was one hundred percent IT. There was just something about them Hardy boys and boy did they, especially Matt, know how to work it. So let little Drew believe he was taking a innocent shower as he slid under a showerhead not to far from his sight.

The Steam was making a lovely show of showing just enough to get the Scots attention. He hid it well with his head down and water raining onto his long tresses, but out the corner of Matt's eye he could see jaded hazels watching him. Whether they watched him for fear of an attack or lust was unknown but all that mattered was that he had the mans attention. Matt shifted back and forth on his feet like he was dancing as he used his hands to massage in his shower gel and soon his upper half was covered in white soapy suds.

Hiding a smirk, he squirted some more shower gel onto his hands an bent over to start rubbing his legs. Normally Matt wouldn't be caught dead in the showers unless its was a quick rinse off to get the sweat off before he hit the hotel room so Drew starred in disbelief at the man. Openly starring now he didn't feel himself moving until his hands reached out to grip a strong hip.

Matt suppressed a groan of approval but made a show of starting up quickly and making the two men fall in the process, with the latter falling on top.

Grinning down Matt spoke, "Well, well, well seems I have found some treasure."

Shifting down he made both of their arousals grind against each other.

"Get the fuck off me Hardy!" Drew shouted.

"Why?" Matt cocked his head to the side. "I think you like it,"

Drew sneered in response as he tried to shift his weight in his favor but the elder Hardy expected this and firmly tighten his hips around the Scots waist.

Grunting, Drew spat, "You're sick!" before knocking the taste out of Matt's mouth with a right hand. The impromptu fight was on as they rolled around in the steaming showering room. The one perk to wrestling in an arena of this size was the unlimited hot water. Rolling around trading punch for punch Matt had enough an twisted his body around until his was on top with the Scots hands in his.

Drew had all of two seconds to respond when he felt hard, harsh, lips crash onto his owns. His vision was clouded and misty by the water but he could clearly make out the hot stare of mocha eyes as he felt a tongue pry his lips open. Try as he might to buck the older man off him he had to give it to the Hardy; he was a lot stronger than what he appeared an after tonight's matches, after all he did get ambushed by the man above him, he was in no shape to fight him off properly.

'_Give in, summit, enjoy it!' _Matt chanted in his mind.

Drew groaned as his mouth was dominated by that hot tongue an soon enough his body relaxed into the titled floor as his mind gave into the sensations being pulled from his body. Matt wanted to cheer in victory as he felt Drew relax, but he had more urgent issues to take care of first.

Pulling back he looked at his flushed quarry. "I usually take what I want, but I'm feeling different tonight," he shifted up some to grind his ass down on the Scots crotch. "Fuck me,"

It wasn't a plea or even a question but a demand. Fuck him and fuck him now. He felt the slightest bit bad that he didn't even question Hardy about stretching, but one minute his cock was caressed by the steam and the next it was encased in the scorching heat that was Matt Hardy.

" Fu…fucking hell!" Drew groaned through clenched teeth.

Matt didn't seem to notice or even care because he was lost in his own little world that revolved around the delirious pain and awesome pleasure to be had. He was full and truly stretched farther than anyone had ever been with before and he knew he was torn but that made him all the more desperate to get the man to move.

Matt's eyes suddenly popped open and Drew knew that he was surly lost. His hands gripped the other mans waist and he lifted him up and then gravity did the rest as his cock was encased again and again in heat. Matt let out a choking moan each time and one hand worked furiously in time on his own cock as the other pinched and tweaked his nipple.

Drew knew he was being used; it was clear by the mans actions and the leer in his stare and he could care less in this moment. He picked up the pace and the fucking became harder with skin smacking against each other, nails raking down flesh and screams being heard through out the empty locker room. They never changed position and as pent up emotions finally swept through in a cascade of rapture it was Drew's name that was screamed for all to hear.

Full of cum and sullied by his own Matt couldn't help but smile as he rolled off the body under him and lay on his back. The Scot didn't seem like he could catch his breath and kept muttering _'fucking hell,'_ under his breath. Oh yeah, oh hell yeah Matt had definitely found a new toy and he wasn't letting the man get away any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>So … what you think? Should there be a part two or something?<p> 


End file.
